Casino Royale Trailer
by Adsuki - Lost And Forgotten
Summary: A small taste of the up coming story of a women that works for MI6 in England name Kuga... Natsuki Kuga. The new 007. Shizuru Fujino as MI6's boss, M.
1. Preview

"Your file says you have no kills but to come a 00, it takes-" the man said, sitting in his chair.

"Two," Natsuki said.

Natsuki punched a man in the face, Asian he was. Then kicked him into a stall and threw him out, over to the sinks where the man brought one down.

"How did he die?" the man asked, looking at her.

"You contact?" Natsuki asked, looking back at him.

The man nodded his head.

"Not well," Natsuki replied back.

"You needn't worry. The second is only-"

That's when Natsuki whipped her silence pistol, shooting the man in the chest a few times. The man then fell back in his chair, dead.

"Yes… Considerably," Natsuki said as she put the safety on and put her silence pistol back into her dress jacket.

MGM & Sunrise Presents

"The women was Juliet… A private banker to the worlds terrorist, which explains why she could set up a high state poker game at Casino Royale in Montenegro," Shizuru said.

Juliet checked her hand for Texas Hold 'Em, seeing if she had the right cards or not.

"If she loses this game, she will have no where to run. You're the best player in service," Shizuru said as she walked with Natsuki.

"The treasurer has agreed to stake you into the game," Midori said, sitting on a train seat across from Natsuki. "But if you lose… Our Government has directly financed terrorism."

Midori walked across the hotel room where everyone was playing a poker game.

"I will keep our eye on our Government's money," Midori said. "And all of your perfect formed house."

Natsuki smiled and looked at Midori.

"You notice," Natsuki said.

"I hope our little game isn't making you uncomfortable," Juliet said.

Natsuki was fighting a couple of men, throwing one over a railing on the stairs of the hotel that lead to the hallways of the rooms.

"It doesn't bother you killing those people?" Midori asked as she had a dress on, having dinner with Natsuki.

Natsuki was about to sip on her martini.

"Well I wouldn't be really good at my job if it did."

"How's your girl… Melted your cold heart yet?" Mai asked, standing on a balcony with Natsuki.

Natsuki was rushing through the hotel.

"Natsuki-" Mai said.

"Get the girl out," Natsuki said as she held a knife in her hand, keeping it out of site.

"Your not going to like me… You got your armor back on," Midori said as she was sitting with Natsuki at a park.

"I have no armor left," Natsuki said, looking away from her.

Midori screamed as she was being kidnapped, Natsuki walking through the hotel parking lot outside when she saw Midori. She started to run to help her.

"You took her from me…" Natsuki said in a cold voice. "Of whatever was left of me… What ever I am… I'm yours. "

Juliet was wet, trying to get her breath back. "The question remains. Will you heal… In time?"

Natsuki gotten into her car and took off, trying to save Midori. Rushing on the night narrow road until she saw someone in the streets, tied up. That's when Natsuki turned the wheel and rolled the car onto the plain, crashing instantly but surviving.

Casin0

R0yale

7


	2. Update 1

Update - 7/7/11

Okay, so I've been watching GoldenEye, Live And Let Die, and For Your Eyes Only yesterday and last night. Finished For Your Eyes Only and I'm going to try and get the book to see how Ian actually wrote. See his style, and maybe try and mix up our styles together while I do Casino Royale. So I got the movie on DVD somewhere, and I haven't opened it yet. Lol

I would like to take this time and see if anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see and what not. But to stop some confusion, here are some stuff that won't happen like in the movie.

1. Natsuki won't be dating Midori, at all. She will not be a flirt, but try her best to be a bit… Romantic with Shizuru.

2. Shizuru Fujino will be M, head of MI6 in London, England.

3. Everyone is still from Japan, but after high school and college, they all went their separate ways. MI6 needed someone independent, so they chose to recruit Natsuki, because of her being an orphan.

4. Shizuru had such good grades, that MI6 thought she would be the new head of M after Bond retired.

5. James Bond has retired, but Natsuki Kuga is the new 007 Agent for MI6.

6. Juliet Nao Zhang will be the villain, funding terrorism.

Here are some questions that you might ask.

Q: Why not Reito and Mikoto as the villains?

A: Because I thought Juliet would be best as the villain, while Reito comes in later as Mr. White.

Q: Will you make a direct squeal to it like they did with the movies?

A: Yes, I will. It'll take right after the end of the story, and then it'll be based on old James Bond movies and novels.

Q: How many stories are you hoping to do in this series?

A: Pretty much twenty-two, maybe twenty-three. It's going to be based off the movies, some games, ect.

Q: Will you be using other characters from Mai HiME/Otome or will you make some original characters or take them from movies as well?

A: All three in fact. Actually, I'm not going to kill Mr. White. I want him to come in as 'The Man With The Golden Gun' and 'Goldfinger'. That is still off away so I won't go into details yet. I will once I get closer to writing them though. So rest assure, I want to keep everyone in the loop.

If you have any questions that isn't on here, please let me know and I'll make another update for you guys, answering all questions at best that I can. ^_^


	3. Update 2

Today is my birthday, and I'm still working on Casino Royale for Mai HiME, Chapter Five right now too. Let's see… What do I want for my birthday… To see Natsuki kick ass as 007, Motoko becoming the fearsome sword wielder of all time in The Legend of Naru, which I'll be working on as well, and finishing The Chronicles of Natsuki Series up. =D


End file.
